


Lights Out

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Betrayal, Bondage, Bottom Jackal, Business, Businessmen, CEO, CEO Mard Geer, Canine/Human Hybrids, Childbirth, Clubbing, Crack, Daddy Kink, Death, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Hybrids, Demons, Dominance, Dragon Hybrids, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fantasy, Fluffy, Former Toxic Relationships, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gratsu - Freeform, Hermaphrodites, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex, Jackal/Human Hybrids, Kidnapping, Killing, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Pregnancy, Magical Realism, Magical Tattoos, Male Pregnancy, Mard Geer x Jackal, Mardackal, Master/Pet, Minotaur - Freeform, Modern AU, Mpreg, Mpreg Jackal, Murder, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Pet Play, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Bottom, Power Play, Power Struggle, Pregnancy, Pregnant Jackal, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sex, Sex Club, Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Submission, Submissive, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Mard Geer, Unplanned Pregnancy, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Wolf/Human Hybrids, Wolves, Yaoi, canines, dragon - Freeform, jackal, mature - Freeform, night club, princess kink, strip club, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: A one night stand was supposed to leave two people satisfied and satiated. It crept into a life where there were no bars to shackle a man to invisible chains and no voice screaming at every turn. It was bliss, pleasure, and silence.Jackal never intended to let things get serious with Mard Geer. He just wanted to move on like everything was normal until things start to turn sour.Jackal doesn't feel good, can't sleep well, or even move without a migraine pounding his skull. He doesn't want to admit it, but the one night spent in the arms of another was anything except a one night stand.
Relationships: Jackal/Mard Geer Tartarus, Mard Geer Tartarus/Original Character(s), Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 10





	1. NOT A CHAPTER - Foreword

This is dedicated to [@enderine11](https://www.wattpad.com/user/enderine11) and [@0Muramasa0](https://www.wattpad.com/user/0Muramasa0) on Wattpad.

This fanfiction is long overdue, I believe. Thank you both for requesting this fic so long ago and forgive me for taking an eternity to write this. This is a modern AU, so kind of interesting to write. Originally, I was going to make this a one-shot, however, as I kept writing it, I actually found myself enjoying this so much more. As such, I'm extending this into a longer multi-chapter fanfic.

AU INFORMATION:

So, after a long argument with myself, I have come to the decision to write in an alternate universe that I dabbled with before but ended up deleting. It's kind of partial-modern AU mixed with werewolf/shapeshifter/magic elements.

This takes place in a world where people possess magic as a result of an eternal curse bestowed onto humanity due to triggering the wrath of the High One, a Sun God who created the world but was destroyed from the powers he had spawned. In the ashes of the High One rose six lesser Night Gods that are credited with being the guardians of the earth to which people worship.

They are as follow:

Pintero (pin-tare-oh): the God of Fire, Love, and Creation

Atmos (at-mose): the God of Wind, Destruction, and Smithing

Yagagan (yah-gah-gain): the God of Water, Growth, and Nature

Usuro (oos-sir-oh): the God of Earth, Will, and Strength

Bilont (bye-lawn-t): the God of Light, Spirit, and Growth

Eythru (it-through): the God of Darkness, Decay, and Charity

With the Sun God no longer bound, people remain as humans during the day. However, the curse runs strong in the bloodline of mankind making magic bloom in the night. And at that moment, the people take form of their other self. At night, the people can call on magic to have power beyond their wildest dreams. Some can create weapons, breathe fire, or even take a different shape depending on which god shares the blood that runs through their veins.

That is the world to which you are about to enter.

WARNINGS GOING FORWARD (PLEASE TAKE CAUTION):

-This is a gay/yaoi fanfiction. If any of you know me, then this is no surprise. However, I know that there are people who find it uncomfortable. While I do not agree with people who have such a limited mindset, I am not here to prosecute your thoughts. Just respect me, and I'll do the same.

-This fanfiction will contain Mpreg or male pregnancy. This is a genre I'm not super familiar with, but I'll try to make it decent since it was one of the things specifically requested.

-This fanfiction will contain explicit sexual/mature content, lemons, smut, or whatever you want to call it. This is not going to be a story where I gloss over and imply what is happening like in the past. I will be writing detailed scenes later on in the story, so if this makes you uncomfortable, this isn't for you. I have plenty of other stories that don't have smut or much lighter content.

-In terms of the level of sexual content, the following will be present: BDSM, Master/Pet play, power play/power bottom, as well as Daddy play. I'm busting out many things here, so if that's not going to work with you, turn away now.

Once again, if any of these things bother you, do not keep reading.

To the rest of you: it's been a long time since I've done this kind of dynamic, so I'm open to any critiques. Comment and let me know your thoughts!

There isn't going to be a set schedule since I am still working many jobs and going to college. But, I will be announcing whenever I update on Wattpad and Instagram. Without further ado, let's go ^^

Follow my Wattpad: [@Serpex](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Serpex)  
Follow my IG: [@actualserpex](https://www.instagram.com/actualserpex/)


	2. NOT A CHAPTER - Character Profile

This here is a list of main characters. I might update this as I go. You don't have to read these unless you want to. It's mostly just background information if you really want it before you read.

Obviously, some of these characters are from Fairy Tail, so I will repeat, I do not own them. Represented below are my own interpretations of them for the sake of this fanfic's AU. These will just be our recurring main characters.

With time allowing, I'll also be going and drawing some of these characters. So, if you want to see that, you can find them at my Instagram: @actualserpex

I'm also open to talking on there because I enjoy talking with people ^^

Mard Geer

-32 yr old

-Mard Geer is a successful businessman. He inherited the Tartaros Corporations, a national accounting company for the country, and grew accustomed to the responsibility of successfully taking the role of President for the last two years. He handles the Crocus branch, HQ of the company.

-Kind of pompous arrogant guy, but is very calculating. He has an insane sex drive and satiates himself regularly under the premise of mutual anonymity.

-Kinky bastard.

-Obsessively buys watermelons.

Jackal Hainsworth

-27 yr old

-Jackal is the adoptive son of Ezel Hainsworth. He job-hops regularly but is known to pick fights with people leaving him jobless soon after hire. He eventually takes up a janitor position at his father's club much to his dismay and works on cleaning things up after the night affairs.

-He's a stubborn guy and hates being prone to another person's control. He'll stand up to anyone regardless of their affiliation.

-Often steals mints from his father's stash.

Ezel Hainsworth

-48 yr old

-Ezel is Jackal's adoptive father. He had a friend in high school who ended up running an orphanage but repeatedly had a problem child, Jackal, who could never find a home. Ezel liked the fire Jackal had and decided he would show Jackal how to use his enthusiasm in the real world. He never meant to adopt him, but just foster the kid. In the end, Ezel couldn't bear to let his little bean go.

-He doesn't really care for sex, but ironically owns a strip club/night-only BDSM club. He hides his reason for doing so but takes pride in his work over the years. He's a man of few words but has a poor sense of humor that often leaves others speechless, too.

-He believes that mints will keep him young.

Natsu Dragneel

-26 yr old

-Jackal's roommate and is a hothead. He's an explosives technician and a third-party informant for the local police department. While he acts aloof, he's quite smart and knowledgable. Natsu ends up using his humorous easy-going guise as a way to gain information. He often has disputes with Gray Fullbuster.

-Has a cat named Happy.

Gray Fullbuster

-26 yr old, male

-Silver Fullbuster's son, and is a strange guy who enjoys stripping. He's a homicide detective specialist that works for the Crocus precinct. He's childhood friends/rivals with Natsu Dragneel and wants nothing more than to make sure justice is served.

-He enjoys the cold and likes to cause his father's discourse by making snow inside the house.

Silver Fullbuster

-43 yr old

-Gray Fullbuster's father. He is trying to recover from his drinking addition as a result of his wife's death many years prior. He tries to distract himself by working himself as much as possible. He is Mard Geer's secretary and senior who was ordered to train Mard after his father resigned. Silver ended up dating Mard at one point, however, both broke up mutually after an accident. They remain friends. He can be a bit intimidating as he leeches off watching other people get scared or surprised.

-Loves to scare children going trick-or-treating and horror theme.


	3. Prologue

The dark fabric wove tightly around my eyes and tucked itself away behind my ears. The handcuffs ground into my wrists as I tried to wriggle out of them. The tile floor was soothing against my burning body. I collapsed back down defeated from the struggle. I never meant to get involved with this man, and yet here I was regretting every single decision I had done that night. I could die here like this.

Alone.

Exhausted.

Broken.

Cracked.

F a l l i n g 

A p a r t.

But, I knew he would never let me.

Footsteps suddenly echoed behind me, approaching me shifting as rough leather cracked along steel clips. I craned my neck towards the sound knowing exactly who was coming. He had me wrapped around his fingers, deftly intertwined with my life. I sneered as his hands slowly traced my spine and then combed through my hair. A slight shuffle behind my skull brought the cloth loosely, and the blindfold fell away giving way for me to fall into his dark eyes.

He gave a curt nod and smirked at my form. He hooked his thumb under my chin and pulled my head up so we were only mere inches away from each other.

"Submit."

I couldn't ignore those words. Nobody could. And yet, rage submerged my whole being knowing I wasn't the only one to be in this position. I loathed the thought, hated it so much it churned my heart and mind into nothing, but anger. I scoffed at his pitiful form.

"Submit to you? I would never," I sneered.

Only laughter filled the air, and a looming dread filled my guts. He knew how I felt. He knew deep down I wanted to. He knew everything about me.

Above all else, I was the one he pitied.

In a gentler tone this time, he asked, "Do you want to leave?"

The words were stuck in my throat like a cane pushing deep into my gut telling me not to go past this point. Yet, I felt obligated to answer his demands.

"Yes." A pleasing sigh filled the room, and then the click as the handcuffs fell loose. A damp cloth suddenly pressed against my face wiping it. As he pulled the cloth away, I was suddenly aware. The eyes boring into me like wild lions waiting to devour their prey as it wriggles in fear. They were all imagining it, the way my skin would peel away leaving the flesh underneath.

_"If you wish to leave, you must kill them."_


	4. Chapter 1: Beast in the Night

Mard's POV:

The rain was softly tapping the window panes falling in a gentle rhythm. The city below twinkled with people dashing from one side of the street to another in a flurry like little ants marching in frazzled disarray. So many of them were prisoners of routine. Some of it was work, family, friends, the past, the future, or even themselves. They congregate to find the sustenance to keep their demons at bay.

A knock at the door interrupted my lucid people-watching as my secretary and former lover walked through the door without waiting for my approval. Silver glared with irritated daggers disgusted by every second he had to stand in my presence. It was without a doubt he was pummeled with exhaustion draining every cell in his body. His withdrawal was starting to become much worse, yet he continues to work through it. Logically, I should send him home, tell him to get help, or better yet, report him so someone will reach out to give him the help he needs. Instead, I let him work knowing it distracted him and put his skills to something productive as opposed to drinking the hours of the day down the gullet and lost forever.

"There is a person waiting in the lobby who would like to meet with you. Others alongside myself have turned him away numerous times, but he continues to insist that he must meet with the CEO of Tartaros Corporations. He's been lingering on the premises for nearly an hour now. He says he's from Arlington Manufacturers from the south and has a business offer that he thinks you can't resist. What should we do?" he asked. I sighed knowing people like this wouldn't give up until they got their straight answers. Telemarketers fell in the same category as reporters. They're like mosquitoes swarming to suck you dry. They'll manipulate you until you think you have no choice but to answer and play to their games where they win.

Unfortunately, I wasn't one who liked to lose.

"How interesting," I mused. "It will break the mundaneness of today. Send this representative up immediately." Silver hummed and nodded.

"Very well." He trotted off leaving me to prepare for a fool's testimony. I almost laughed at the preposterousness of these events. Sure, a normal buffoon might fall for these kindred words hiding a wicked soul. But, I was no mere man in this world. Taking my eyes off the world below the window, I grabbed some blank papers and a fountain pen before making myself comfortable in my chair. I glanced at my wristwatch and huffed as the minute hand was nearing six in the evening. Sunset would be upon the city soon, although I suppose it wasn't worth the wait since the buildings would just block it.

A flurry of knocks rattled the door as I smirked and leaned back.

"Come in," I beckoned. A small plump little man sauntered in, rose red nose planted on his chagrin smile. A dapper little green suit adorned his stout body as he hurriedly made way to a couch opposite of me.

"Good day, President Geer. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I hope that I find you in good spirits, yes? I'm Gregory Maple, chief proprietor of the Arlington Manufacturers marketing team. I've come here today to reach out and propose a possible offer to strengthen our company connections together. You don't mind, right?" he asked. I nearly gagged as he started to sweat profusely and shivered as I simply stared him down unamused by his cheery behavior.

"You already have my attention, Mr. Maple. However, time continues to tick by with every second. Do not waste it with silence," I monotonously replied. Gregory flinched and straightened himself in his seat.

"Ah yes, of course. My apologies. We'd like to invite you to invest in our company for approximately 80 thousand dollars. We have plans for expansion next month so our production lines will also increase our margin profit. We can send you your typical supplies in greater quantity to meet your high demand. I know for one that your consumers often run your supply out quickly, so this new arrangement would grant benefits for both of us. The breakeven point would only take about a month to meet the invested amount by our calculations," he explained. "I have the contract written here if you'd like to review any particular details."

"I would," I said. He pulled out a packet that seemed nearly 15 pages long and set them in front of me. At a glance, I could already see something was wrong. This Gregory Maple was in for a surprise. "This contract seems a little too thick, Mr. Maple."

"I'm sorry?"

"Somehow, I find it hard to believe your company needs any additional support financially. I know for a fact that you already handle over 40 contracts with other companies, mine included. Each one holds shares for profit for your high-quality machinery. Yet, somehow this profit is not enough? Surely, after fifteen years of production, I would expect Arlington Manufacturers to have quite a surplus income pool to use. And yet, you've come here requesting an additional contract on top of our existing one with excess guidelines. Did you truly come here simply to mock me?" I sneered, irritation seething from my venomous tone. "For a simple transfer of funds, this is overdone and bypasses any present boundaries that I have. Have some sense. You don't even have any insurance coverage should your expansion go wrong. What do you think will happen if companies like mine don't get their return investment? One month, Mr. Maple, really? Do you truly think you can turn this around in that slim amount of time?"

"Uh, I... That's not–"

"We are done here. Take your papers and leave the premises. I will not agree to your terms and your preposterous claims. Your proposal is a sham," I grimly stated. His eyes grew wide in blinding shock that soon burned into anger. He jumped up and slammed his fist into the table.

"No! Please, President Geer. I request that you reconsider!" he shouted. And at that moment, the clock struck six. I grinned as the time of night was upon us. With a great churning of bones, the man before me suddenly rippled out of his human skin transforming into a hideous purple imp of sorts. A gross bulging belly broke free of his clothes as a hooked black snaked back and forth with a desperate fervor. Crooked teeth craned out of his skull and dripped out of dry cracked lips. His eyes were now burning red with yellow irises glaring me down. However, as my own body began to change, his anger turned to cowardness and he shrunk in fear.

I took a long sigh as my own bones reformed to accommodate my night form. Hard steel-like scales rippled down my jaw leaving razor teeth in place of pearly whites. It wrapped my ears which became sharp before dropping down my collarbone and extending down my spine. The armor broke off into three paths making two batlike wings and then a trail of feathers before ending at my whiplike tail adorning a claw. I grimaced as my long talons shot from my hands and feathers wrapped my wrists.

I suppose the black nail polish was nice while it lasted.

I nearly burst into laughter at Gregory's state as he stumbled off and fell flat on the floor. In this form, I was much larger and more menacing. I knew that I struck fear into the hearts of people, paralyzing their thoughts before pushing their bodies into a state of submission. This one was no exception to that. I lavished at the way his body trembled below me gazing with a frightful look. His once confident and assertive self feel before the demise of meek prey.

"I won't ask you again. Leave."

"Ah, yes. O-Of course. I hope that you have a g-good night. Thank you for your time," he hurriedly rambled. He hazardously snagged his belongings into a disorganized pile in his arms before zipping out of my office. It was like watching a child running for the first time. He looked like he would fall at any moment. A sudden glass-shattering scream erupted from outside my office, and I made no effort to hide my amusement. It would seem like Gregory Maple has realized some of my employees also had intimidating forms. A few seconds later, my door creaked open again as Silver made his presence known once more.

He had a lupine form that resembled that of werewolves from old fairy tales, large and bulky with the strength to rival a hundred men. Sleek snow fur covered his body albeit for some black tufts sticking out in place his human hair would be. Only the old battle scars on his body were bare from fur that had been ripped out long ago never to grow back.

"That didn't last as long as I thought," he noted. "I doubt he'll be coming anytime soon."

"I hope that you didn't scar the poor soul forever," I said. Silver huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I didn't do much, just gave a little smile and lick across the maw," he replied with a small smirk. I chuckled and shook my head.

"He's probably going to have nightmares of being eaten by you now," I mused. "Well then, I suppose the day's work is over. I don't suppose the others plan to go drinking again?"

"You already know the answer to that. It's the weekend and the night is young. They're out to... have fun," he answered. I didn't push it anymore seeing his eyes flash with some kind of emotion. He shook his head and tried to play off his thoughts. "What about you? Are you going out as well?" I gave a Cheshire grin and ran a talon through my hair.

"You already know the answer to that," I comically replied. "I hope that there are some feisty ones around tonight. I could use a good tussle underneath the bed sheets." Silver blanched and let out a groan.

"One day, sir. Your dick will fall off from your escapades," he dismissively said. "Don't come crying to me when it does."

"Hah, maybe you should let me have a go with Gray," I jokingly presented. Silver growled and glared daggers at me.

"Never mind. I'll cut it off myself," he threatened before taking a swat at me. I ducked backward and then lifted myself into the air where he couldn't reach me.

"Now, now. I was joking, Silver. No need to be so aggressive. I was joking!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. It's hard to tell with you. Just stay safe. But, if I hear you reached for my boy, I'll make sure they can't find your body."

"Dutifully noted," I beamed. "Well then, I suppose we'll both be off then. Let's shut it down."

"Such a prick," Silver mumbled, but I could see he was in good spirits now. "I hope I don't hear your name on the news tonight. It leaves a sour taste to my orange soda." I rolled my eyes and waved him off for the time.

Closing down the office was easy enough. Aside from the guards, no one had chosen to stay late. Silver took off on his motorcycle and disappeared from the building quickly. I locked up the front and then made my way to the roof. The crisp air hit me like a splash of tequila. It had been a good while since I'd actually flown, but there wasn't any turbulence to deter me from my destination. The air current was tolerable enough to just glide down to the private club. With one burst of energy, I sent myself off the side of the building reveling as air rushed beneath the veins of my wings and ripped through the shadows of the night. I could see the rooftop gleam with its neon sign and gracefully descended upon 'El Corazón De Muerte,' the Heart of Death.

Tucking my wings and tail around my body, I opened the door and was swallowed by the darkness albeit for small little lights running along the floor. The deafening creak of the heavy steel echoed behind me.


	5. Chapter 2: Running Backwards

Jackal's POV:

I popped a mint into my mouth and trudged out of the electronic store. Cold and dreary was all today was. Piss fell from the heavens like pin needles bouncing off my arms. My knuckle still felt sore from taking a hit against Invel's jaw. The bastard had no right to say what he did to me. The pompous brat thought he was so above everyone else. So what if I was a hellraiser? I still have to try to make ends meet too. I could feel my stomach protesting at the thought of going without a proper dinner. Again.

The walk back to the apartment was dreadfully irritating. By the time I stepped under the ragtag roof, I was seeping water onto the floor. I nodded at the security guard who returned the gesture before making my way up to the second floor. I could already sense the strange fumes permeating from the room. Kicking the door open, I made my way to the bathroom and stripped out of my wet clothes replacing them with dry ones.

Finally feeling somewhat more relaxed, I made my way to the living room and plopped down on the couch now finding comfort in the burning spice filling the air. A pink floof peeked up from beneath a pile of wires and poultices.

"Rough day, huh?" Natsu piped in.

"Like you wouldn't believe," I groaned. "Gave Invel a piece of my mind and lost my job, so I guess I'm job hunting again." Natsu clicked his tongue in pity before turning back to his little gadgets.

"Damn, J. This is like the fifth one this month though. I thought you were determined to keep this one. I know you and Invel didn't get along in school, but was it really worth losing your one source of income?" he asked.

"These fists aren't exclusive. They're rated E for Everyone," I remarked. Natsu let out a sigh as he continued to sift through notes. "So, what are you up to?"

"Explosive simulation on a smaller scale, of course. Gray has a case of homicide up north where part of the building collapsed. The excavation team won't be able to retrieve evidence, if any, for a few days. He wants me to figure out what kind of explosive was used so that they can clear any hotspots where something would most likely be found. And before you even say it, no, I'm not going to explode the apartment. I sleep here, too, you know!" Natsu gave a thumbs up to which I just gave an exasperated chuckle.

"More like crash. You literally never sleep. You're a constant pendulum, either at max energy or a dead rat on the floor," I mused.

"Uh huh, sure," Natsu muttered. "So, what are you going to do now? You still gotta make ends meet for rent coming up." I shrugged and spread myself out shifting so I was laying on my side.

"I don't really know. Not many places are out to hire me anymore. To be honest, I'm surprised that people still hired me after all my shenanigans when I was younger. I guess... The one place left would be my old man," I concluded.

"The strip club?" Natsu raised a brow.

"Yup," I affirmed. "It's not like I enjoy going there. You know more than anyone that I hate seeing people like that. I don't see why fucking constantly is so enjoyable. But, dad always used to complain about the clean up. Even someone like me could put up with that."

"Even touching another person's jizz?"

"It washes off. I might stop by tomorrow." Natsu was about to make another remark when his phone rang. He shot an apologetic look towards me before getting up and heading to the bedroom.

"Private business, I'm afraid," he said. I waved him off knowing it was probably Gray. That guy was one of the only regular clients who could keep up with Natsu's drive.

With nothing left for the day, I scrolled through my phone becoming more and more drowsy before finally succumbing to the blissful heat of slumber. A sudden force smacking into my face woke me up what felt like only mere moments later. I blinked and let my eyes adjust realizing I was on the floor. I rubbed my eyes only to realize my hands were covered with coarse fur. Night must have fallen already unbeknownst to me. I got up and shook the exhaustion out of my body making my way to the bathroom. I grabbed a slicker brush from a toiletry basket brushing out the kinks in my fur until I looked presentable. Upon leaving the bathroom, I sniffed the air and found it stagnant. Natsu must have left for the night already.

I considered staying home and watching tv, but the pressing issue Natsu mentioned weighed heavily on my mind. Rent was indeed coming up, and I barely had anything to show. I stared at my phone contemplating for a while. But, the need outweighed my fruitful distaste for my father's establishment.

I speed-dialed his number waiting for it. On the third ring, a gruff voice answered.

"Jackie boy! This is a surprise. How is my little pup doing?" he shouted. I grimaced as the lewd music in the background penetrated the apartment walls. I sincerely hoped they weren't too thin or the neighbors would riot.

"Hi, pops," I mumbled. "Sorry for not calling so often, but uh, I need a favor."

"Oh no, you didn't get your ass busted in jail again, did you? I swear to god, I am not paying bail this time!"

"No no no, it's nothing like that, pops. I, um, actually," I took a deep breath, "I need a job." I grew increasingly nervous as the voice on the other end of the line fell silent. I could tell he was thinking long and hard about it. It wasn't an easy request nor was it a desirable one. I think he knew that and knew that I had fallen on hard times to grovel to him for something like this.

"You beat someone up again, didn't you?" I lurched at the sudden question nearly dropping my phone. I scrambled to put it back up to my ear to answer.

"Uh, well, yes. The answer to that is yes." I could audibly hear him take a long breath. "Is that a no to hiring me?"

"No."

"So, it's a yes?" I grew hopeful that he didn't throw me down right away.

"...Jackal, answer one more thing for me. You told me before, on multiple occasions mind you, that you'd rather die and burn in the depths of hell than step a single foot back in this place. Even though you've gone through a million and one jobs before, why come here now? And be honest. You know that I can tell when you lie." At his notion, I immediately wanted to fib, but he was right. He could see through me like a see-through glass pane. Nothing was hidden now even across the phone. I could feel his soft gaze staring me down in front to me even now.

"I need rent money. It's true I could do another job, but the deadline is too close. I've got one week to make another $200 to make ends meet. Natsu handles all the utilities and stuff, but the rent falls on me. I have $500 already but I need the last bit. And well, I can clean. I swear it!"

"I can't pay your $200 a week just for you to clean."

"Well no, but... I can still get the money if I'm there." The thought was expressed before I could stop my jaw from moving. I wasn't really sure how true my statement was, but I knew that my father knew what I was insinuating. "I... I know you might not approve of it, but I am an adult. I'm free to make my own choices." Again, I was met with silence. "Pops?"

"You understand that I worry about you?" he finally said.

"I do."

"Then, you know that I expect you to be safe in light of whatever your actions may be." I felt a surge of relief pass through my body and began to roll on the balls of my feet.

"So, that's a yes?" I asked again. A chuckle came across the line.

"Stop asking questions you know the answer to, Jackie boy," he replied. "So... You want to start tonight? I've got quite a crowd."

"You're serious?!"

"However, I want tonight to be purely cleaning. I need to know that you can live up to my standards before you start to live up to my patrons. Capiche?"

"Thank you, pops. You won't regret this!"

"I already am by the second. Get your ass over here."

"Love you, pops!”

"Love you, too, Jackie boy."

In less than a second, I hung up and eagerly began cleaning myself up and preparing to head out. I left Natsu a little note, although I was pretty sure he was spending the night at Gray's. The air was still damp from the rain storm, but it was nothing compared to the opportunity that presented itself. Thankfully in my altered form, I had more stamina than I did as a human and more speed. I raced across town and soon came face to face with my dad's prized and esteemed establishment, El Corazón De Muerte.

I felt like it was a tacky name, but I won't judge. I'm named after a canine ironically towards what I look like at night. Someone was cackling in their grave I bet over naming me.

A bouncer saw me approaching and was about to stop me when I flashed my eyes towards him. He stumbled back in shock and awkwardly got back to standing at attention. Something tells me that he knew who I was and what happened the last time I was here. A little part of my mind was yelling at me to turn back, but I needed to get something right today. And if it meant trying to gather my wits and cleaning some guy's jizz off the floor so I could stay living where I wanted to, then so be it. People might be scared of me, but I vowed to do right.

No fights, no insults, nothing except cleaning. That was why I was here and what I intended to do. This was the last chance to make it through a job, and I prayed to God that my own father wouldn't fire me on the same night I was hired.

Nothing could go wrong tonight.


	6. Chapter 3: Off Target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain mature content including Daddy/Princess kinks, intersex/hermaphroditism sex and mild bondage, I guess. I don't know if it's the best quality, but I guess it's here now in word vomit. For those of you who don't follow me on social media and never got my message, updates are going to be slow since I'm back in college, along with working multiple jobs.

Mard's POV:

"Well, well, well, the devil finally decided to come out of hiding?" Ezel's voice was as stern and boisterous as ever even over the loud lounge music. He moved out from behind the bar and slithered over crushing me in his arms in what was barely considered a hug over a tackle. He was a large guy by day, but in the depths of the night, he was bigger still standing tall enough that he had to duck beneath the doorways to pass through.

"It's certainly been about a fortnight since I was last in," I admitted.

"You sure caught me off guard. Before that, you were in every single night. I was starting to worry about you. I thought maybe you were getting too old or you got erectile dysfunction," he teased with a hearty chuckle.

"I would die if that happened, Ezel. Nothing would break the staleness of the world if I can't feel alive holding another person," I said. "I'd rot away before that ever gets to that point." The big man just rolled his eyes and gestured me towards the bar.

"Anything I can get for you before you peruse tonight's visitors?"

"Just a beer. I'm not in for anything too fancy," I replied.

"That's rich coming from you," Ezel muttered as he grabbed a chilled bottle and sent it my way. He suddenly flinched as something started vibrating. He pulled out his phone and squinted at the caller I.D. before moving back to answer it. "Odd. My son's calling me. Something tells me this ain't anything but trouble. Anyway, best of luck." A special key card was tossed my way to which I pocketed. I nodded towards Ezel and took a swig before meandering to the crowd. I could already tell my choices would be limited tonight. Most were new and so unbelievably soft. I needed some hardened beneath the sheets with few boundaries and many, oh so many, buttons to push.

I let a sly smirk come to my face as I spotted a dapper woman steeling to the edge alone at a table. She was a little lime green minotaur with dark horns that curved back and then jutted forward like a cornucopias. Beautiful auburn hair flowed back behind her head and came together at a ribbon. A tight knit blue dress adorned her firm curves and cascaded to clean sharp hooves each imprinted with a line of silver. She seemed to meet my eyes and let a smile grace her lips. A flick of her tail left luscious locks beckoning me closer. I sauntered over and took a seat across from her.

"Good evening," I greeted. "You are sight for sore eyes on this night."

"I could say the same about you," she replied. Her sultry tone was heavy and deep full of want. There was no hiding why she had come here tonight. "I'm Katherine, although I prefer to go by Kit."

"Not Kat, hmm? I'm Mard," I mused. "Why is it that a gem as charming as you is only loitering in the corner rather than finding yourself in the arms of another?"

"No big fish in this sea," was her answer. "At least, not until now. What about you?"

"I've only arrived a small bit ago. I haven't seen too many people out of the ordinary, but a certain lady caught me within her rapture."

"Ah, is that so?" Kit let a subtle chuckle escape her lips. We exchanged pleasantries for some time. At some point, I exchanged my beer for a cocktail. I didn't really pay particular attention to any of the topics we visited until I saw that glint in her eye come alive. It was like a spark that finally caught the dry brush and was beginning to break into a full blaze. "So, Mard, what do you say about taking this conversation elsewhere? I've already reserved a private room for a night. Care to join me in there as well?" The cogs were loose and cranking the gears steadily like a locomotive taking off. In one swift movement, I wrapped an arm about her waist as she directed me into the numerous hallways with dark soundproof doors plastered with their shiny gold numbers.

Kit stopped us at '13' and produced a card key hidden within her bosom. There was the ping of the locking mechanism undoing itself and the soft red glow of the reader turned green. This was one of the more general purpose rooms compared to the specific one that Ezel kept for me. It wouldn't be too fulfilling, but satisfactory enough after so long. Obsidian tile lined the floor up to the velvet covered walls. Various trinkets hugged the wall all individually slotted like a museum display case. An overbearing scent of lavender suddenly spilled across the air as we approached the bed. Kit immediately hobbled over to the walls and selected a few of her prized possessions, favorites it would seem. After dumping them onto the sheets, she gave a lewd gaze towards me.

"Well then, shall we make this official?" she proposed.

"Of course," I crooned letting out a guttural hum from my chest. "I don't have anything but one single condition prior to this arrangement."

"And that is?"

"Simply really. After this, we are not affiliated. Should you see me in the street, you will say nothing and make it so that we are strangers meeting for the first time. Satisfactory?" I stated. Kit nodded and ran a finger across my shoulder tracing down my collarbones.

"I can work with that. I'm not here for too much more than a fun night... For now," she said. I let her lean into me placing firm lips against mine. I pressed back carefully tilting my head so that she could just barely graze along the tips of my fangs. I waltzed about her limbs lifting her from the ground and laying her on the bed. Silk and lace washed away leaving trembling skin bare to my own as I let myself fall to my birthday suit. At that moment, I felt a little smirk leak out of my expression. There weren't many who had such an interesting biology.

"You're a hermaphrodite," I noted. Kit shirked away letting her eyes skitter back and forth across the ceiling. Running a hand to caress her chin towards me, it was clear that I had no tolerance for such games of cat and mouse.

"I am. It's something that I was born with, but I've always seen myself as a woman. Does it bother you?" she meekly asked.

"Not at all," I replied. "It's simply an asset of your charms." Little trinkets sang a daunting song of flimsy metal chimes as I laid her in cuffs and pulled her apart. I set a bandanna about her eyes securing it to her horns. I stopped moving as she balled her hands together. "Is this okay, or would you like me to stop?"

"C-Could we not do the blindfold? I'm sorry, I know I said I don't have any condition. I just—" I pulled it off with another word.

"It's okay. You don't have to feel bad about it," I genuinely replied. Boundaries don't always pre-exist and even for myself, there might come a day where I don't feel comfortable doing something. It was only right that I respected that of Kit. Of course, this meant that I had room to dive in at a different angle. "Just relax and let yourself go. I'll take care of you, princess." Even laying down, she couldn't hide that adorable little tail from swishing about.

"Oh, god, please," she moaned. I couldn't stop myself from at least teasing her a little. She jerked a little on the cuffs as I softly rubbed circles along the tip of her tail. With a great gust, I let my wings unfurl from my body and towered over her. The sudden chill raptured through her limbs lavishly raising all the hairs on her body to which was stalked by a trail of butterfly kisses. "Fuck, daddy... I can't stand it anymore. Touch me already."

"But, I already am. Are you telling me I should be touching my princess somewhere else?" I crooned. "Perhaps... Down here?" Down the firm valleys of her body, and I found myself upon the the forbidden fruit. Taking in her preference, I bypassed her cock and buried myself in her warm heap. A strange overbearing scent like basil and honey dipped its toes into my head luring me in. "Well, well, well... Just look at you. You're already falling apart from a little lap of my tongue. My little princess is all nice and wet for me. Was this what you wanted? You want me to touch inside you. No, more than that, you want daddy's cock deep inside you. You want to feel him fill you up and mark you as his own. I'd just press against you, and sliding all along this little slit of yours. Already, you're falling apart and I haven't even pressed the tip of my cock in you. You want me ravaging your body like a little doll, don't you? My little princess wants nothing more than that?"

"Yes! Oh god, I want you inside me so bad, daddy! Don't make me wait anymore," she whined. the endearing frustration in her voice only made me want to steal her away even more. With one last little peck, I left the brief appetizer alone sloppily pulling away. As promised, I slowly the head up and down coating myself in her sex. With a deep sigh, I plunged myself deep inside sheathing my cock with her walls.

Wanton cries melted the barrier between us as I mercilessly pounded into her. Her horns bashed against the bed frame as she threw her head back in pure bliss. I raked my hands along her waist keeping at my beck and call. I could feel myself building up and teetering closer to the edge. Beastly growls and heartbeats rattled against my lungs and pumpedin my chest.

Just when I felt like I couldn't take it anymore, white flashed in my vision. It was sudden and brighter than anything I'd seen. And it was like everything happened in slow motion. The room spun in a drunken manner and the scoring burn of blind fire ripped against my cheek as Kit broke free of the shackles and kicked me away. A look of absolute fear and wide eyed terror was painted on her face. I was concerned that I'd done something wrong.

Only, it wasn't until I recognized the sound, the unmistakable sound that filled the room, the mechanical monotony of a cheap camera.

Everything suddenly connected together like a constellation finding its shape. Her willingness, her tenacity, her rejection of the blindfold, and even her hands. Why else were her toys so cheap and brittle? And her hands had been balled up and closed from the beginning. A remote camera trigger had no doubt captured the details of tonight's escapades. The look of fear had no sincerity.

I was set up from the beginning by Kit, if that was even her name.

While my sexual appetite wasn't exactly secret, photos without context become irritating to explain and a potential lawsuit that I had no time to add into my schedule.

"Damn it! You stay right fucking there!" I screamed as I stumbled back from the bed and crashed into the wall. I grunted as my left wing made a horrible pop and winced as it now dangled helplessly. The minotaur now wore a devious smile much more sinister than the one I'd been pleasing all night. She had already yanked on some clothes and now held a little tiny box in her hand, a little disposable camera.

"Sorry, honey. I'm not going to do that. Unfortunately for you, I have plans to become rich quick. Who knew you would fall onto my platter so quickly and easily? All it will take now is the leaning ear of a judge and your fortune will become mine!" She yanked open the room door and sped away.

"Stop!" I shrieked as I hazardously threw on my boxers and tried to run after her. I rushed out and saw her horns glistening under the neon lights. Ignoring the worsening pain in my wing, I chased after her. People cursed at me and yelled when I shoved past everyone. We were almost at the exit when she seemed to stop much to my relief. Only, a shrill squeal followed by a thump was heard as I finally burst from the audience. Everyone gasped and leaped out of the way as I lunged forward. I was about to take the camera from her only to find it already broken.

Even more shocking, Kit was pinned to the ground by a strong set of claws pressing against her ribs and a mop was shoved inside her mouth.


	7. Chapter 4: Wildfire

Jackal's POV:

The road to the rooftop private suite was long and tedious. But, there was no mistaking that familiar feeling. The rank scent of alcohol streamed from the door in a spitfire fashion oozing from the walls and leaving a spicy string lulling you inside. It wasn't necessarily pleasant to me, but not quite enough to deter me from my goals. Dim lights and mixed flavors danced as voices curbed the empty silence of the streets and the hallways. And in that streak of disposition, I found shapeless masses crowding the floor. I pushed my way through until I found myself in front of my father.

"Um... Hi," I said with a sheepish smile slowly grasping hold of my canine jaws. The large man turned around with a shout before practically squishing me in a hug.

"Jackie! You made it!" he boomed. "I was beginning to think you got lost."

"As if," I exclaimed. "I know this place like the back of my hand. Now, I didn't come here to visit, pops." He let out a groan before ducking back behind the bar and pulling out a few supplies.

"Yes, you're here to clean," he slowly said. "...Among other things." I could hear my dad heave another long sigh, however, he made no other comment towards what my ulterior intentions were.

"Well, uh, yes," I said. "Where to first?"

"Main floor. Tables need to be cleaned, spills need to be wiped, and knowing exactly how capable you are, how do you feel about doing a shakedown of our private rooms that are finished for the night. You don't need to deep clean them since I'll take care of that myself along with a few others. But, anything that's disposable should be disposed of. Can you handle that much?"

"Of course." Yanking everything into my arms, I rolled on my heels and started walking along the all too familiar floors, when I felt a rough tentacle grab my shoulder. I shivered as dad's heavy breath fell on my sensitive ears.

"Let me make one thing clear, though. You are an adult and whatever adult things you do, I will not be taking the downfall. However, don't provoke anyone, please. Violence is not something I take for granted as I would assume you remember, however, I also don't want anything similar to what happened last time." With a grunt, he let go and returned to whatever he was doing.

A dark memory that I buried had resurfaced in full force now. I swallowed dryly before shaking away my thoughts. Nothing bad could happen.

Nothing bad would happen.

I swore I couldn't let it happen again. Heaviness seeped in my limbs as I clattered the metal bucket and rags to the first room. Somewhere, the shuffling of the master key card and the physical keys for emergencies dangled in there, too. The first door clicked with a simple swipe and I was inside. Nothing was out of place except for the ruffled sheets and some grime along the floor. Whoever was in here must have fallen. As the creaking ended with the door shut, I took a deep breath letting the ringing in my ears settle. Here in the sound-proof rooms, it was dead silent. With a mask on, supplies set ahead accordingly, I started to get to work.

It's strange to think that only a while ago, I was here throwing myself away. But, that weakness cost me in the end. While I wasn't against having some fun tonight, I wasn't out to bottom ever again. Some people wear their hearts on their sleeves, the genuine people who are really living life to its fullest. Then, there are those who exist to torment, to attack, to break you down and grind you into dust until you just blow away into scattered bits. I remember it clearly even though it's been so long.

_The collar around my neck felt too loose. But, I couldn't move. I wasn't allowed to. The strong hand gently coddling the fur behind my ears was enough. It suddenly pulled away and I whimpered at the loss of friction. It felt cold. My ears twitched as the rubber soles of his shoes clicked against the tile._

_"Tempester?" I whispered, hopeful, and wanting more than I knew he would give. I dared not look into his eyes knowing his hand would inflict a painful crack to my neck. I swallowed dryly remembering the phantom marks that only I could see on my neck._

_"Do you really think that I'm that daft, that anyone else is above me?" he suddenly asked._

_"What? Of course not," I answered._

_"Liar." I gasped as I was snatched from the ground and slammed into a wall. "I thought I already told you. I need you, Jackal. And when I call, you are supposed to come and answer to me and only me."_

_"Are you seriously still on about this? I couldn't come because my dad was in the hospital, jackass!"_

_"That doesn't matter."_

_"Okay, that's it. I'm not doing this anymore. I never signed myself to be your plaything. It's over," I growled. I raked a hand along his bicep and he stumbled back clutching the wound that streaked down to his wrist. Free from his hold, I started for the door when sharp teeth came down on my tail. I snarled back only to see a fist coming my way._

_The thing about certain demons is that some have natural strength whether by body structure or from their skillful use of magic. The unfortunate part was Tempester embodied that of a mutant lion all with tactful senses, large muscles, and an iron fist. I couldn't keep myself conscious as lights flashed in my vision and colors began to fade._

_Was this how everything was supposed to be? Was this how my devout obedience was repaid? After everything I did to stay by this side, he still dared to turn on me and treat me like trash. Enough is enough. I can't keep letting him break past my boundaries anymore. Enough is enough._

_And yet, why did I still want to go back?_

The first room was finished, so I started moving on to the others. Maybe it was my canine sense kicking in, but the dim lighting was starting to grow on me. Soft blue and purple hues fluttered from the ceiling warming the air without anything but presence. It was comforting and made a mask against the patrons. Some clamored through the halls with excited fervor too engrossed with lustful greed, strong scents of musk lavishing their steps. It made less conversation for me. The lack of presence was like being a fly on the wall, simply observing, watching, waiting. The cleaning grew into a calming routine, a clockwork ritual as I entered one room and exited into another. 

The darkness was no longer a threat.

_I felt myself grow weary of what I was touching before I could see around me. Or rather, I realized I couldn't see anything around me. My limbs felt like they were rotting, burning with pain, and yet heavy like lead. Morning must have come already from the way my body reacted slowly and with less dexterity as I pulled myself to lay on my side._

_The dark fabric wove tightly around my eyes and tucked itself away behind my ears. The handcuffs ground into my wrists as I tried to wriggle out of them. The tile floor was soothing against my burning body. I collapsed back down defeated from the struggle. I never meant to get involved with this man, and yet here I was regretting every single decision I had done that night. I could die here like this._

_Alone._

_Exhausted._

_Broken._

_Cracked._

_F a l l i n g_

_A p a r t._

_But, I knew he would never let me._

_Footsteps suddenly echoed behind me, approaching me shifting as rough leather cracked along steel clips. I craned my neck towards the sound knowing exactly who was coming. He had me wrapped around his fingers, deftly intertwined with my life. I sneered as his hands slowly traced my spine and then combed through my hair. A slight shuffle behind my skull brought the cloth loosely, and the blindfold fell away giving way for me to fall into his dark eyes._

_He gave a curt nod and smirked at my form. He hooked his thumb under my chin and pulled my head up so we were only mere inches away from each other._

_"Submit."_

_I couldn't ignore those words. Nobody could. And yet, rage submerged my whole being knowing I wasn't the only one to be in this position. I loathed the thought, hated it so much it churned my heart and mind into nothing, but anger. I scoffed at his pitiful form._

_"Submit to you? I would never," I sneered._

_Only laughter filled the air, and a looming dread filled my guts. He knew how I felt. He knew deep down I wanted to. He knew everything about me._

_Above all else, I was the one he pitied._

_In a gentler tone this time, he asked, "Do you want to leave?"_

_The words were stuck in my throat like a cane pushing deep into my gut telling me not to go past this point. Yet, I felt obligated to answer his demands._

_"Yes." A pleasing sigh filled the room, and then the click as the handcuffs fell loose. A damp cloth suddenly pressed against my face wiping it. As he pulled the cloth away, I was suddenly aware. The eyes boring into me like wild lions waiting to devour their prey as it wriggles in fear. They were all imagining it, the way my skin would peel away leaving the flesh underneath._

_"If you wish to leave, you must kill them."_

_"What?"_

_"Your emotions and your chains are holding you down to all those people. I want you to kill them all," he said with a deep growl reverberating in his throat. "Your friends don't want you. Your family isn't even your blood. You deserve to have no one by your side. You deserve to rot in hell and disappear from this earth. But, I am a merciful master. Submit to me, dedicate yourself, prostrate your soul before me, and become mine forever, Jackal."_

_As if everything suddenly moved in slow motion, I saw him lunge at me and shoving me to the ground as if I was bowing in his presence. My knees wedged into my chest and pressed against my lungs forcing a sharp gasp out of my throat. A wet feeling trailed down my head and puddled on the floor as I struggled to breathe. Even without claws, his fists made it feel like my skull was getting crushed._

_All of a sudden, the sound of wood smashing into drywall filled the room. Tempester flinched in shock and stepped back from me. I could sense him tense up and stand his ground against whoever had intruded. Losing all control of my body, I collapsed back to the floor practically tasting the iron tang of my own blood._

_"Freeze! Put your hands up and step away from him!" a stern voice rang out. "You're under arrest!" Tempester stepped behind me and yanked me to my feet. I froze as the cold barrel of a pistol pressed against my temple._

_"Come any closer, and he's as good as gone," Tempester warned. And in a lower voice, he mumbled into my ear. "You don't have to worry, love. I won't kill you myself. But, a few scars won't hurt." I didn't want to be near him anymore. Why can't I walk away? Why couldn't I stand up to him? I need to say something._

_Why can't I say anything?!_

_"Drop the firearm and release the hostage, now. Or we will be forced to shoot," the officer stated clear and resolute in his stance._

_"I wonder who's faster, you shooting me or me taking the life of this man," Tempester returned. His hot breathing slithered down my spine as the adrenaline pulsed in his body. His grip on me began to shake, and I knew I could get loose. I just had to move._

_"You are... insane, Tempester." With every ounce of energy I could muster, I pressed back with my cuffed hands and twisted his nether regions as hard as I could._

_"You fucker!" Tempester fell back in pain and dropped the gun. And yet, a gunshot rang out._

_It felt like those atomic bombings that you see in video games or movies. There's that burst of nothing like a sheer overwhelming force that crashes into your body. Every fiber of my being was quivering. Shapes and figures blurred along the lines. My limbs were set free and fell limp into a pair of arms. Voices rang out, but I couldn't make anything out over the pain._

_His name was Gray Fullbuster, a private investigator at the time who'd been tipped off by someone else that Tempester had apparently associated with. In the end, I was a possession to him along with so many others. I wish I had the strength to speak up sooner._

_I was grateful to Gray. He took my case and practically nursed me back to health. Even after I was discharged, he continued to help me until I was back on my feet._

_I wish I could have said that I never got to see Tempester again. But, the first day back to the club, I caught his unmistakable scent. I had no doubt that he had known I was there. I found him in a corner booth. He was in disguise, but those same striking eyes bore into me with festering hate._

_"How the hell did you get out?" I spat. Tempester smirked and licked his lips expectantly. He stood up and leaned into my face so much so I could feel his ghost of a breath along my skin._

_"Simple, really," he whispered. "I happen to have friends in high places. You, however, apparently are much more cunning than I expected, too. I never meant for you to slip away, but that blasted detective was like your shadow. Is he your new master? Does he truly please you as I have?" His voice was retched in venom like a cobra peeling apart its prey with its eyes before sinking its fangs._

_I hated him._

_I don't remember ever throwing the first punch or any after, but I knew I fucked up when I felt myself being pulled back by the bouncer and knocking my elbow into his nose promptly breaking it. That split second was enough for me to injure four innocents along with Tempester who groveled on the floor. Perhaps, he suffered more than I thought during the last scuffle._

_The man was arrested once more and this time, under a different place where any local contacts would no longer be able to get back into contact. However, his reign had already left its scars deep inside me, rooted in my heart and poisoning my spirit._

_I couldn't trust anyone to take control over me. I couldn't let myself fall into such a degrading place anymore without feeling consciously fearful for my life. I had to be my own master taking charge of my thoughts, my actions, and lay claim to my own body in my own control._

_I had to set myself apart from everything and everyone I knew. I chose to leave. But, life is tough as much as it was great. I had a hard borne reputation riding behind me, even more after this incident. So, I bit the bullet. Through Gray's introduction, I ended up rooming with his boyfriend, Natsu. The past was buried, but not forgotten in all its glory. I was glad when I found that Natsu wasn't scared of me, but outside the world turned upside down. People were scared of me, but I'd rather be intimidating than giving up the strength to give in, to be taken advantage of again._

With all the rooms clean, I started heading back slinking along the sides avoiding bodies before I finally reached the bar again. I set the supplies off to the side hoping no one would knock anything over. I would dread to clean up used things with... Suspicious liquids among other things.

I snatched the spare storage room keys and quickly went back to put everything away. As I cleaned myself up and started towards the storage closet, I finally got to take a look at the crowd tonight with the intention of making myself known. I found a few potential individuals who seemed to scan the crowd as much as I was. I found myself locking eyes with a little doe-eyed peryton. But before I could so much as approach them, a flurry of screams and shouts filled the room. I jerked my head towards the source and picked up the rapid tapping of hooves coming towards me. As the crowd cleared the way, I could make out the bold horns of a minotaur barrelling across the floor.

"Hey! Slow down, lady!" I shouted. However, the minotaur had no intention of slowing down. It pissed me off being ignored so I opted to stick the mop out just a little further. She let out a bleating yelp as she stumbled about straightening her crisscrossed legs only to be followed by a shriek as she dropped a small boxy device she was holding and stepped on it. Metal bits slid about like silver ants fleeing its colony. The tile echoed against hard bone as the minotaur crashed headfirst, horns bouncing from the impact.

"You insolent dog!" she cried as she got to her feet. "How dare you?! Do you have any idea how much work I put into setting up that camera? You'll regret ever stepping into my business." She lunged towards me, but I easily sidestepped from her little bull charge and snagged the back of her head shoving her back to the ground. I growled in angry annoyance and pressed my claws into her ribs, an unspoken threat of breaking them, but the minotaur held no fear.

"You're right. It's not my business, but you'll scratch the damn tile, and then my ass is gonna be the one on the ground," I deadpanned thinking about how furious my dad could get. 

"Hah! Do you really think you can hurt me?" A sudden aura began to radiate from her. I flinched as a glowing green magic circle burned into her arm. I threw away every notion of fighting her as I recognized it as the destructive Atmos magic. If I let her continue, she could destroy at least half of the club and fatally injure the people here even with only a small amount of strength. There was no telling how powerful she was. I knew I had to get her to stop even if it meant using dirty methods. I would not allow any harm to come to anyone tonight.

As my body hit autopilot, my arm shot out and yanked the mop back into my hands. Without another thought, I shoved the sopping head of the mop into her maw. She gagged and screeched in disgust as her concentration broke. The magic presence faded away and the magic circle disappeared leaving bare skin where it was. Feeling relieved, I let out a sigh only to realize the minotaur had stopped moving. I immediately jumped back seeing her eyes rolling back into her head. Fear started to course through me until I leaned down close and heard it.

One heartbeat. And then another. She had only fainted, and I was happy to leave it at that.


	8. Chapter 5: From Guiding Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been nearly half a year, but I'm back. I finished the outline for this fanfic, so I know exactly what I need to write. Just gotta take the time to write it now. The only real change is there's going to be one less smut scene. The third scene just doesn't fit. So the wax play has been removed. The rest will stay with the next one coming up soon.
> 
> Updates will be sporadic, and I'm really grateful for everyone who's been waiting and supporting me through the whole mess.

Mard's POV:

The bearer was a rough-looking canine I'd never seen before. He was fair and lean for his size, but held his own. His merciless eyes coldly glared down on Kit without any intention of letting her go. My guts turned at the dirty mopwater pouring out of her mouth. I shuddered as the mysterious figure’s voice became the only thing to break the silence. 

"I said to stop running.” Short, blunt, and sweet. I like a man who gets straight to the point.

Before any of us could move, there was a sinister feeling filling the air freezing our bones and keeping us at bay. Long dark tentacles shot out from beneath us full of angry blue miasma. Ezel was seething, and I couldn’t help but see his neck stamped with a magic circle burning off his skin. How fitting for someone with a demon form like his; it was the water magic of Yagagan. All the other patrons stepped back, distancing themselves. The atmosphere felt like a whirlpool sucking everyone into this endless pit of despair. True fear rattled through our bones.

It was rare to see him so angry.

“Back. Now,” he ordered. The canine huffed and trekked behind the counter and disappeared behind employee doors. I wonder if he was a new staff member. I didn’t recognize him from anywhere. Ezel wrapped a tentacle around Kit and threw him over his shoulder much to my surprise. Just before he passed through, he turned and locked eyes with me. No words were exchanged, but his request was clear. I nodded and took it as a sign to follow. I was grateful to disappear for some time as the whispering began. The others did not recognize me, but it was clear that they knew something had happened. No one exactly near-streaks through a crowded strip club. I could hear security already coming to calm the situation and revert things back to normal. It put my heart at ease, and I hoped they would forget everything they saw.

With the adrenaline rush dying, the pain in my wing was starting to spread, but Ezel was patient with me. He silently pointed me down a hallway into a breakroom of sorts before taking Kit to a separate one across the hall. Walking in, I found it to be set up simply. There was a table in the center of the room with two couches across from each other. It reminded me of my own office, except instead of my desk being at the back, it was a little snack bar. 

I froze for a moment when I saw the same canine from before already sitting on one couch. He had an arm propped on the headrest and pressed his maw into a clenched fist. I could almost see the smoke coming out of his angry flaring nostrils. Although, the way his fur fell and shimmered with a little sheen of sweat was charming. I slowly moved to sit across from him on the other couch. I fiddled my fingers around and around unsure if I should engage or not. It couldn’t hurt to at least introduce myself, right?

“That was quite the feat you achieved there. The name’s Mard Geer. And you are?” I said. The mysterious man glanced over at me, but said nothing in response. I mulled over words in my head before continuing. “You’re not much of a talker, huh? Well… I’m really grateful for what you did. I don’t know if you meant to detain Kit or not, but you saved me in a way.” Still nothing. I paused wondering if this was the wrong approach. A sudden chill made me realize something obvious. “I apologize for the lack of clothing and rather unsightly display. I, uh, well, I was interrupted for lack of a better term.” I earned nary anything but more leveled breathing from him. I wondered if rather than angry, was he bothered by something else? “You know, I’m a good friend of Ezel, the wonder of this place. If you’re worried about getting in trouble, I can put in a good word. I’m sure he’ll understand, and you won’t receive punishment for anything that happened.” A squeak filled the room as he shifted in his seat opting to cross his arms and sit back. I was pleased to finally get his attention.

“So, you said you’re a friend?” he asked. I shivered at his voice. His arms fell apart as he looked me up and down before leaning in for a closer look. I felt myself unconsciously shifting under his sharp gaze, entranced by his glowing menacing eyes. I followed them and hungrily licked my lips seeing his fangs slightly peering from his parted lips. “

“I am.”

“The name’s Jackal,” he finally greeted. “What’s your connection with Ezel?”

“I’ve known him for a few years now. I suppose you could even call me a regular here,” I elaborated. Jackal raised a brow, suspicious of my words. I could tell he was thinking hard about something. But, I couldn’t just let it be. In the midst of the moment, I decided to throw the bone right back. “What about you, Jackal: how do you know him?” He opened his mouth to reply, when the doorknob suddenly turned. I flinched as Jackal jerked up, straightening his spine and laying his hands in his lap. He was alert now, spine rigid as Ezel swung the door open and stomped in, slamming it behind him. 

“Well, I apologize for the delay. I hope my son has been hospitable to you, Mard,” he stated, taking me aback. I couldn’t stop myself from staring between Ezel and Jackal, full of utter shock. I knew Ezel had a son, but never actually met him. I never even realized how different they were and wondered if Jackal was here because of the call earlier. Earlier, I hadn’t exactly stuck around long enough to ask. 

“We were just having a little small talk,” I said. Ezel nodded, softening a little bit as he took a deep breath.

“Well, that’s good. Jackal, I would like to have a word with you, however, I’d like to speak to Mard first. Please continue to wait here for a few minutes. You know where the snacks are. Mard, would you please follow me?” 

“Of course,” I obliged. I struggled to stand up, but Ezel gently kept my wing steady until the throbbing lessened. He took me into yet another private room only this one had a few different items scattered about on the table. I recognized a pile of cloth as all of my clothes I had abandoned earlier, neatly folded. There were also some small bottles of numbing gel. 

I was perplexed until Ezel told me to sit down with my back facing him. I leaned into his touch and slowly let the gel sink into my wings. Then with a precise turn of joints and minimal force, there was a snap. I groaned as my muscles suddenly felt aware of my extra limbs.

“Thank you for putting my wing back in place,” I said.

“It’s my pleasure. After what’s happened, the least I can do is help with any dislocated body parts,” he said, the familiar friendly tone returning to his voice. “I’m sorry you had to experience this at my establishment.”

“It is of no concern. You are not at fault for how a person acts at times.”

“Regardless, I take responsibility. On that note, I had security lock down the room and retrieve what we thought belonged to you. Is there anything missing?” he asked. I scanned the table and reached out to look over everything. Finding nothing out of place and now that I wasn’t dragging my wing, I put my clothes back on and sat back down.

“No, it’s all here. If anything, the only thing I’ve lost is my dignity,” I moaned. Ezel chuckled and shook his head.

“Well, I certainly can’t say you’ll live this down,” he mused. “What happened anyway?”

“Things were… Things went smoothly, and sexily I might add, until it didn’t.”

“Any by that, you mean…?”

“Kit had it planned out.” I leaned back and stretched my wings out. It felt nice to feel like I could finally relax a little bit. “She had a hidden camera in the room. She admitted it and everything that she intended to ruin my public image and my life by creating a scandal. The manipulation of the footage would make it look like I was forcing her when I never did.” 

“What the fuck? That’s horrible,” he exclaimed. Ezel let out an aggravated sigh before standing up looking ready to kick ass again. “Mard, I guarantee this: I will do my best to make sure Kit won’t cause you any more trouble. I expect there will be struggles, but I have friends in high places. I will keep your anonymity and she’ll get her just desserts.”

“Thank you, Ezel,” I said. He gave a small toothy smile and turned to leave when a thought in the back of my head jutted forward. “Oh, by the way—” He turned around, concern on his face.

“Yes? Was there something else?” he asked. Jackal’s face flashed through my mind.

“I hope you don’t go too harsh on your kid. He probably just saved my ass,” I declared. A snort left Ezel’s throat before he could say another word.

“I’ll keep it in mind. Truthfully, Jackie boy probably shouldn’t have been here in the first place,” he muttered. 

“Is it related to his call earlier?” 

“Yeah.” He sat back down and seemed to stare off into space, his expression tightening. “He’s having some financial problems. Needed some cash, you know? I know it wasn’t the best decision probably, but a parent worries about their children and their livelihood. If I could offer help to get my son back on his feet, who was I to refuse without reason? You know.”

“He seems like a quiet guy,” I commented. All of a sudden, Ezel started heckling, belly bulging with each heave of his lungs. 

“On the contrary,” he replied, making me raise a brow. “It’s obvious by now that he and I are not related by blood. Many years ago, a friend who ran an orphanage called me in saying he’d like me to take care of this boy. I had only intended to foster him for a short time in all honesty. Jackal was a problem child and moved from family to family. But, that’s not entirely uncommon nowadays. For Jackal, it escalated to where he would fight the other foster kids even at the orphanage. His potential was relentless though. He had such burning passion, but was misguided by his circumstances and his anger. I couldn’t just sit by and let him leave the system like that. So, I gave him a choice. He could leave and then tackle the world on his own like he already was, or he could stay. Being thrown around from foster home to foster home meant feeling like you don’t belong. So, I gave the choice of finally having a place to call his own. I think I saw the fire inside him grow warm that day. Jackal said he wanted to stay, so of course, I officially adopted him. He grew up into a fine young man, and it’s kind of hard for me to let the little bean go. He still gets himself into trouble at times though, but he's mellowed out much more than before. I guess a little push goes a long way.” 

“I get that,” I hummed. “Having guidance and support is the best thing you can have in life no matter what.”

“Well said, Mard. Well, I’m going to make sure things are in order and that things aren’t going too smoothly without me,” Ezel stated. He jumped up and stretched before wiggling a little, letting his blood flow. I’m assuming you’ll be heading home for the night?” I pondered it. I wasn’t exactly up with trying to meet anyone else tonight. But, I did find myself interested in someone else I’d met through this whole ordeal. 

I nodded at his question.

“Things are a bit much for me. I admit that I’m a little bit wary at the moment. Would you care to direct me to the ground entrance?”

“Sure thing. It’s right this way.” And with that, I followed him out of the club and headed for the elevators that I never used. I could only hope that I would.


End file.
